everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eudaemonic Charming
Eudaemonic Divine-Charming (she/her) is the cousin of Rightful Charming as well as a member of the Divine-Charming Family. Due to this, she was given the role of Sincere from Prince Charming. Character Personality Spoiled, egotistical and brash, Eudaemonic is quite a bad natured person. Everything she does, she does for her, and rarely seems to care for or engage with anyone else, apart from perhaps the odd bout of mockery. She is... not very likable. Generally she's quite a bitter person, with a great deal of frustration and anger about things. Eudaemonic is very hot headed. She's passionate about the thing she cares about (power) and is also extremely outspoken. She possesses a rebellious nature which manifests mainly as a deep disrespect for authority. Eudaemonic spends a lot of her time verbally undermining them to her peers, and pointing out the holes in what they're saying. She's a frequent user of ad hominem attacks too, making sure to undermine their reputation while she's at it. Eudaemonic also has little respect for her royal peers, the ones meant to inherit kingdoms some day. Eudaemonic sees herself as far superior to them, given how much more she's trained and struggled than they ever have. She doesn't care about their opinion, nor does she doesn't care about their feelings. She is generally very dismissive of them as a whole. Eudaemonic is a megalomaniac. She is obsessed with seizing power, and honestly does not care who she has to steamroll to get it. She is absolutely ruthless on this front, and uses extremely underhanded tactics to get it. Her need for power borders on obsessive- without power she is nothing, and if she cannot prove her strength, no one will ever acknowledge her. That said, she also has a huge ego. She believes that power is owed to her, and frankly the fact she lacks it is absolutely vile. She is also a very competitive person. Her combative nature means that she is quick to see people of equivalent skill as her enemies in a given situation, and will do everything in her power to beat them. She's quite paranoid on this point- anyone remotely similar to her is seen as a threat by her, whether they themselves are competitive or not. The longer they threaten her, the more aggressive she gets, because she hates being compared to anyone. Eudaemonic really hates to lose, to the point where she will blow up at others or straight up deny it ever happening. Despite Eudaemonic's sour attitude and proneness to anger, she is quite a smiley, cheerful person. She recalls memories with a fondness, despite the fact she hates them, and caps off situations with a 'that was fun' even though she was miserable and complained the whole time. No one's quite sure how sincere this is, but most doubt her. Nevertheless, she does seem genuinely happy. Eudaemonic can derive enjoyment from most situations, no matter how little she shows it. Maybe she enjoys the struggle. Maybe she's a stepford smiler. Or maybe she just paradoxically is happy when she's miserable? All that we know for certain is that Eudaemonic lives up to her name. How can we talk about Eudaemonic without mentioning Rightful Charming? I mean, the entire family structure centres around the young heir. Eudaemonic was raised to be her future advisor, and consequently was raised to be a perfect complement to Rightful. Where Rightful is idealistic, Eudaemonic must be pragmatic, where Rightful is practical, Eudaemonic must challenge her beliefs so that she can rise even higher. Eudaemonic was raised to be passionate, sensitive to minute changes in the political and social landscape, and deeply deeply capable of doing anything that's required of her. Because of her upbringing, Eudaemonic is a natural contrarian, whose tendency to immediately consider the opposite possibilities of whatever idea is put forth is completely automatic at this point. Eudaemonic hates this and finds it a deeply shameful personality trait. She hates being known solely in relation to her cousin, and she hates being useful to others. Eudaemonic feels a deep need to assert her own identity. She's extremely outspoken, and very very loud, forcing everyone around her to acknowledge her. She's fully aware of the fact that her personality was intentionally sculpted around someone else, and this leads her to being deeply insecure about herself. To her, every action she takes and every opinion she has gets dismissed because it's within expectations. When she tries to strip away all the deliberately instilled personality traits, there's nothing left. The only thing she can really call her own is her anger. Because her identity is the same as her family role, the only way she really can rebel is by shouting louder. That said, Eudaemonic is kind of scared of being too outspoken for fear of punishment. This somewhat inhibits her from being too rebellious to them in particular. She tends to insult teachers and other authorities instead specifically because she's scared to direct her ire towards them. A lot of the things Eudaemonic says do not come naturally to her. To contradict her programming she will give opinions and do things that are not in character for her. They're not comfortable for her to do, but she does them anyway, just to prove that she's different. If anything, Eudaemonic thinks people should consider her unlikableness a kindness. Eudaemonic is an expert at both social manipulation and psychology. She is also equipped with a silver tongue, and has an almost unmatched talent at persuasion. Given that she was trained to fit into any group perfectly, the fact that she chooses not to is very much a conscious decision. Eudaemonic is very much a loner by nature, another consequence of always being judged in relation to other people. At this point, Eudaemonic has a hard time trusting in anyone's intentions. She is extremely emotionally stunted because she was raised to view others as chess pieces to manipulate, rather than as having good intentions. When any benevolence on her part is performative, a tool to get closer to people, it's hard to not see those same behaviours in others as fake too. Beyond that, Eudaemonic does know she comes off as unlikable, so in her opinion anyone wanting to get close to her is probably doing so out of some ulterior motive. Old habits really do die hard, and Eudaemonic is extremely stressed out. As someone with a lot of responsibility, Eudaemonic is completely overworked by her family. Even though she's doing her best to rebel, that doesn't mean she's stopped doing all the things expected of her. After all, to climb the ranks one must game the system right? On top of studying for school and studying for family, her time is taken up by her working towards her own personal goals of beating Rightful and seizing power over her. Eudaemonic has never really learned to prioritise. Well that's not strictly true, they're excellent at figuring out the order they need to prioritise certain work in. What Eudaemonic hasn't ever been allowed to learn is that they don't have to do everything. Every new responsibility is added to the top of an already extensive list, and they never drop any of them. Well more precisely they don't even know it's something they can do. Her carefully concealed exhaustion makes her extremely high strung. If (well, when is more appropriate) Eudaemonic ever makes a mistake or misses a deadline, she snaps. She hates failure, and any glimmer of it makes her fly into a rage, since she knows it will result in mockery. Eudaemonic has to prove her ability and because of that, Eudaemonic is not allowed to fail. Hobbies Tba Being arrogant mostly Magic Touch Eudaemonic's magic touch, much like (most of) the magic touches of her extended family, is related to speech. Basically Eudaemonic has the ability to make people feel unadulterated happiness based on the things she says. When she compliments people or praises them, no matter how insincere what she said was, the recipient will feel a great deal of happiness from the experience. When she uses their name, this effect gets amplified. This can be a strange magic touch to experience, as Eudaemonic is not a particularly likable person. Most feel embarassed about it because logically Eudaemonic's opinion is not something they should care about, let alone be this happy about. Most feel embarassed that they want her to compliment them more. The Divine-Charming family considers her ability highly useful. As a future advisor and diplomat, being convincing is a vital part of the job description, and what better way to gain people's trust than to make yourself special to them? As part of her future job, Eudaemonic has been told to keep her magic touch an absolute secret. This annoys her because having to behave like she's powerless makes her feel weak. Because of her magic touch, Eudaemonic is someone who rarely ever compliments others or addresses them by name. However given that her ability stockpiles power when unused, too much disuse makes the next time she uses it way more powerful. Her family has specifically instructed her to negate this through semi regular diffusements, which basically involves forcing herself to say semi nice things to people. Appearance Fairytale – Prince Charming How the Story Goes Tba How does Eudaemonic come into it? Parallels Relationships Family Rightful Charming (Cousin) Tba She was forced to mature way faster than her to support rightful despite being the same age, she was raised to be the exact complement to her for the sake of a truly powerful royal body, and she absolutely hates her Ascendant Charming (Twin) She likes ascendant but ascendant spends most of their time disassociating and disapproving of her actions so not as close as they could be Revered Charming (Cousin) Considers her a stupid weak baby Friends Pet Tba *Received a difficult to care for pet specifically as a Lesson In Responsibility, hates them because of the fact that theyre rlly hard to deal with Romance In all likelihood Eudaemonic will be married off as a political union. She has gotten training specifically to ensure she will not be emotionally influenced by a partner so that her judgment is not clouded. Because Eudaemonic's life is dedicated to Rightful, said marriage will probably only occur when she's in her 40s. Enemies Trivia *Her 'normal' name would be Monica. (Courtesy of Jk!) *She has a tongue piercing, gotten behind her family's back. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Prince Charming Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Italian